the honesty gAme
by xoxo Kisses - A xoxo
Summary: AU There is a game liArs like her lose. The one where you hAve to tell the truth. This, darlings, is that gAme. And it's beComing a matter of life or death. Hugs - C \lemons\some book and show canons / Spoby / Ezra/Aria/Jason/Noel love square / Emily/Ali/OC love triangle / Haleb etc.(dramedy w/ friendship and romance) [collab w/ The Bitch Who Died] alternative summary inside R
1. done with dolls

[alternative summary]

There's a game liars like her lose. The one where you tell the truth. This is that game. And it's becoming a matter of life or death.

**PROLOGUE**

xoxo

_[done with dolls]_

xoxo

{Alex}

xoxo

It starts like any other day; I wake up early, I take an icy shower, I brush my teeth, and I cook breakfast. Nothing special, nothing wrong. It's dull, I realize that, but it _is_ any other other day.

I think.

Crap, maybe not. It is coming up. God, what day is it?

I check the eggs; they're cooking nicely but aren't really close to done. I give 'em 2, 3 minutes. So, I lazily saunter to the calendar, not bothering to turn off the stove. Stretching my arms out to loosen my shoulders, my eyes find the date. Shit.

It's been a week, I realize. A week since I took — and you have to swear not to tell, my little sister will hate me if she finds out — _her_ virginity.

My hands curl into tight fists, my nails digging into the flesh of my palms. I . . . I screwed up, didn't I? Kissing, kissing is pushing it but _sex?_ I'm _12_ and I've — damn it. Who am I to take something so precious? Ari is always smiling at me and telling me how _kind_ and _considerate_ I am, what the hell would she think if she knew? She'd hate me. She'd never speak to me again. She'd never even look me _in the eye _again.

But . . . But why did I like it so much? It was power, the way she whimpered and whispered and smiled when I lasted, everything. I. Freaking. Loved. It. But my little sister would hate me if she knew. It felt good though, so freaking amazing to be in total control.

I . . . Want more.

No. No, Alex, you _can't_ have more, not now. You took her virginity even though you're both 12, you don't _deserve_ more. Ari would hate you anyways.

_. . ._

_Not if she didn't know._

There's a moment of complete silence. My forehead is pressed to the wall, my nails still digging into my palms, my body is riddled with tense tremors.

_She doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret. And all we have to do is lie._

I —

The eggs. Crap, I have to make sure they're not burnt. Turning off the stove with a flick of my wrist, I peer over the eggs, careful not to breathe all over them. Thank God, I remembered just in time. Perfect.

I check the time, 5:59. Great, plenty of time to make some bacon too, Mike won't eat scrambled eggs without back after all.

* * *

"Good morning, _wonderful_ family," I smile warmly, divvying out the food in serving bowls. Ari giggles softly, suppressing a yawn as she goes to hug me. "How's my little girl?" I joke, messing up her hair.

"_Alex,_" she whines softly, smacking my head.

"Good morning," Mike yawns, stretching like a cat.

"The food looks great, champ," Dad compliments, smiling widely.

"The orientation's today so I want you _both_ to eat up, who knows what they'll serve there but now I can _guarantee_ this'll be good," Mom instructs Ari and I, kissing both of us on the cheek.

This is what I love about my family. Even though I'm adopted, no one acts funny around me, you'd think I really _was_ (biologically speaking, of course) the oldest child.

"Yes, Mom," Ari and I monotone, rolling eyes, groaning slightly, you know, the usu.

A pang of guilt hits me when Ari smiles happily at me. She'd hate me if she knew.

_But she doesn't._

* * *

I tell Ari to find us both seats and stay back to get a drink of water at the fountain. Maybe it's not the best decision seeing as she's a complete wallflower on good days and isn't exactly good at making friends but she has a book so I can assume she'll be fine. If I trust my instincts which, at the moment, I don't.

The faucet makes a weird, creaking sound when I push down the handle. It's awkward, estranged. Like my vocabulary. Whatever. I dip my head down, cringing a little at the warm water and whatever the hell that greenish brown clump stuck in the drain is.

After a moment, I spit out the water, trusting my instincts this time.

_It's okay, you don't have to swallow._

Those — those words . . . I slam my eyes shut, burying my nails in my forearm's flesh. I scrape away for a minute, a dull ache welding in my temple. The burning sensation flares wildly, it should hurt like hell but it distracts me from those words. From what I did.

. . .

I need to get back to Aria.

* * *

When I slip back inside the cafeteria, kids are still settling down. It's a hushed roar of sound, you know, the kind like thousands of whispers at once. I search the room for pink highlights as the principal hunches over at a computer, trying to fix the audio, I guess.

There!

She's not reading. Not even close, she's talking to a blonde girl. It's rare to see her so animated with someone outside our family. She's always preferred a book to people after all.

I casually walk over, trying to figure out if we know Blondie from somewhere. It's a small town, even if we only moved her a little while ago (4th grade, actually) from Ravenswood, we might.

"Hey, Ari, you gonna introduce me to your friend?" I ask, chuckling a little.

"Oh, Alex, you're back. So, Ali, Alex. Alex, Ali — well, technically, Alison," she smiles, making rapid hand gestures.

Alison is, in a single word, gorgeous. I smile, trying not to look like an idiot, and stick out a hand, hunching over a little, "nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is," she says, flashing brilliantly white teeth and taking my hand gently. Perfectly. An uneasy feeling rises in me, I get the feeling this is the kinda girl I won't be able to resist if I get the chance. But she's already Ari's friend. And that means she's off limits. Besides, I'm supposed to be the perfect brother, Ari gave me a mug last year. "#1 Big Brother" adorable, right? It'll also be a lie if I so much as _hug_ Ali.

"So, what happened then? What'd he say, Ali?" Aria asks, her eyes wide like a puppy.

"I can't tell you _now,_ Ari," Alison giggles, "later though." I cock an eyebrow but decide to leave it alone. I sit down casually but don't slump on the floor. Yes, the floor. We have to sit on the floor. I'm not kidding. Cheap sons of bitches.

xoxo

{Alison}

xoxo

My, oh, my, Aria, who _is_ this boy? Better not be her boyfriend, I can't steal boyfriends from new friends. Tut, tut, tut, that would be a bad start to my collection. Better ask. He's too devilishly handsome to pass up. _God,_ he looks hot. I bet he's a good kisser, too.

"So, Aria, you and Alex are . . .?" I trail off in a whisper.

"Siblings," she whispers. I cock an eyebrow, they look almost nothing alike, did mommy have a moment of weakness? "He's adopted." Good to know, Aria. Good to know.

* * *

Rule number one of ruling anything, have a velvet fist. I say velvet because no one likes iron crushing them. You must appeal to the people, no matter how stupid they are. And, God, are they stupid. They're like puppets. The dolls were smarter than most of them.

I have, of course, hand-selected a few candidates for friends.

Aria Montgomery, Punk Princess. She's rough around the edges but she rocks the punk look, even with the freakish highlights.

Spencer Hastings, Queen of Overachieving. Little Miss Almost Perfect lives next door and in her bitchier sister's shadow, I like the fire in her eyes.

Hanna Marin, less fondly known as Hefty Hanna. She may stuff her face with feelings, but she'll worship the ground I walk on and I _love_ that.

Emily Fields, plain name, pretty face. Emily is a sweet jock with ultraconservative parents and I have a feeling I know her dirty little secret.

Now, I know they don't sound like the kind of girls Alison DiLaurentis should be chumming up with, but I don't feel like smiling at plastic bitches who are too stupid to take social cues. These girls will not only do everything I say and worship me, but they'll be fun to whip into shape.

It doesn't hurt that Aria's older brother is hotter than hell.

Who _cares_ if brothers are off limits to friends? She can have Jason if she wants (but God knows who would want my pothead brother), I just want to play with Alex. Well, I want to play with all of them but him in a . . . _Different_ way.

After all, boys plays with toys, girls play with boys when they graduate from dolls.

But why should my playthings be limited to boys?

* * *

I'll take reviews over favorites and follows,

Please and thank you,

They make my motivation grow,

With luck they'll get through.

Hugs and Kisses - C and A


	2. the truth please, darling

_Quick thing, some book cannons are introduced in this chapter! It's mainly just appearance cannons, Aria is still really short though, don't worry about that._

_I watched Mean Girls a little while ago so expect a few references._

_Hugs - Courtney_

* * *

[alternative summary]

There's a game liars like her lose. The one where you tell the truth. This is that game. And it's becoming a matter of life or death.

**CHAPTER I**

xoxo

_[the truth please, darling]_

xoxo

{Spencer}

xoxo

When will they shut up? My head is already buzzing from last night, I don't _care_ about this stupid orientation. I don't care at all. Oh, God. Spencer Hastings doesn't care about something school related. Mom and Dad would be so proud.

I hate this.

I hate Melissa for making this happen. I hate her and her stupid, sexy boyfriend. _God. _Why do her boyfriends all have to be _so_ hot?

You wanna know what happened? If you tell anyone though, I swear to God I will — you know what? I'll just tell you. You probably get it.

Well, I was downstairs in short shorts and a tank top because it was hot last night and . . . Ian came in from the pool to get a Coke and . . . God, is he ripped.

Like, imagine Ryan Gosling as a high school senior, yeah, _that._ Except, you know, dating my sister. And offering me a ride [to field hockey practice]. Oh, God.

How am I supposed to focus on _anything_ when that happened? Seriously, how? Like, if you know, tell me. Now. Please? _No?_ Bitch.

* * *

My eyes graze the cafeteria as I search for a seat to eat the crap sandwich I was served after a tour of the school.

"Spencer!" That voice sounds really familiar, where have I heard it before?

"Yeah?" I ask, feigning pleasantry in case it's someone I'm supposed to fake like.

"Wanna sit with us?" Alison. The girl next door, in a literal sense, of course. Ali D _rules_ this school. She was unofficially made the "it" girl back in elementary school by unanimous, fearful vote. She's my neighbor and, honestly, I've never really said more than a few words to her outside of formalities, I'm too busy being a Hastings and Hastings are expected to be perfect and, unfortunately, my older sister casts a huge shadow that, naturally, I will never live up to. Yay.

Anyways, if for some reason, Alison DiLaurentis asks you to sit with her, you can't say no. She's not really asking. She's telling you, "you're sitting with me, be grateful and admire me." So, I'm obliged to say yes.

I take a moment to realize who "us" is as Alison smiles one of her signature smiles, this time it's the "I'm fabulous, bitch, of course you're doing what I say" smile. "Us" includes a tiny, dark haired girl with a punk sense of style and pink highlights, not really something I expect from a member of Alison's band of scum sucking road whores, and a tall, light haired boy who looks like he fell out of photoshop, _exactly_ what I expect to see as Alison's high status man candy. And a candidate for one of my sister's gorgeous boyfriends, if he has a 6 pack and suddenly turned into a high school senior, of course. Both of which, I highly doubt.

I could see him having a 6 pack _as_ a high school senior though.

"So, Spence, — " I would raise an eyebrow at her already giving me a nickname but she's Alison, she does what she wants and trying to stop her is like trying to be right in an argument with my mom in which you are not my mom " — this is Aria," she points to the tiny girl with freakish highlights, "and this is her adopted older brother, Alex."

"Nice to meet you two," I smile politely, shaking their hands instead of tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Blonde hair. Just another thing Alison and I share look wise. It's almost creepy sometimes, how much we actually look alike. I try not to think about it. I'm too busy worrying about tomorrow, after all, I'm a Hastings.

"Back at you," Alex smiles warmly, nodding a little.

"Alex, could you go get me some napkins?" Alison asks, tilting her head and pouting her lips a little. Ever the seductress, after all.

"Sure, anyone else want some?" He asks, his gaze shifting from shaking head to shaking head.

"So, Ar, want me to finish telling you what happened?" Alison asks, "Spencer already knows, we're neighbors."

"Can you really finish the story that quickly?" Aria's eyebrows shoot up.

"Promise," there's a twinkle in her cerulean eyes. It's mischievous and charming, like the mystery she's created. I briefly wonder if maybe she's lying but I shrug it off, she's Alison DiLaurentis, as long as I've known her, you can't tell when she's lying unless she wants you to.

I sit back and react as Alison finishes her story. I do recognize it, she's twisted it a little to amuse her, the truth is boring after all. It's from one of her fights with her pothead brother, Jason or something like that. I think he and Melissa know each other from school, he's younger than her, a junior or something. Whatever.

xoxo

{Alison}

xoxo

I suppress a smile at Spencer's obedient reactions. Every chuckle, every gasp, every smile _right _on cue. Hastings sure can kiss butt. Unlike Spencer's reactions though, I can tell that Aria's are genuine. She doesn't know the story and she doesn't know the difference between what I've made more interesting and what happened.

I can tell I've already made good progress on my new potential besties lineup.

It's not like I didn't expect it though. After all, I'm Ali D, what I want, I get. Even if I have to hold my breath.

* * *

Aria and I text that night, talking about boys, laughing about losers we noticed, exchanging stories. I text Alex on the sly, flirting just a little, to test the waters. I can tell he's strained, probably scared his little sister will be mad if he has a flirtationship with one of her friends, so I pass it off as me messing with him.

It's a good night. Jason doesn't even ruin it by getting stoned.

It's too good a night. I mull over what's happening in the next month; school is starting back up, Jason is supposed to take me and a few friends shopping before that, I have to make it clear to the girls that they're going to be my friends, and — _her._

Sister dear is visiting soon. Isn't she?

I almost scream.

* * *

xoxo

{Spencer}

xoxo

I stare in disbelief at my 3 new contacts.

Alex M

Ali D

Ari M

Oh. My. God. I've seriously been recruited into Alison's band of scum sucking road whores.

The twist? None of us are scum sucking road whores. Aria is a wallflower who prefers sticking her nose in a good book to actually speaking to people outside her family but if you can engage in conversation with her, she's one of the friendliest people out there; Alex is a nice, funny guy if a bit flirty with as much literary taste as his sister even if he can get down to a level of mysterious meets coldhearted appropriate for one of Alison's boy toys; and I'm a Hastings, we spend our time friendless and studying to overachieve!

Only Alex is even _somewhat_ suited for Alison's little crew.

What the hell does she want friends like us for anyways? Whatever it is, it can't be good. The Queen of Mean is after some new, obscure friends and I have to find out why.

* * *

Melissa glares at me when I pass her on my way out. I glare back. I _hate_ my sister.

Melissa and I have an ongoing feud, she's "perfect" and I'm "almost perfect." I hate those labels. She's just a perfect little clone of Mom and because of that, my parents rarely even give me a _chance_ to outshine her! She speaks first, she gets "child of the day" or whatever the hell they _want_ to call it. We all know what it really is.

"I'm going to Alison's," I inform her, stopping at the front door.

"Alison? As in DiLaurentis? Since when are you buddies with her, Spencer?" Melissa questions, marching over to me.

"What is this? An interrogation?" I spit back, crossing my arms and standing upright to my full height.

"Answer the question, Spencer. The DiLaurentis' have lived next door since you were in the third grade and not once have I seen you speak to her outside of when we have dinner with them," she says, hands on her hips — a sign of dominance.

"It's none of your business who I'm friends with, Melissa," I tell her, turning on my heel to leave. She grabs my arm.

"Be very careful if you're going to be friends with her, Spencer. Alison DiLaurentis is cruel and manipulative," she whispers in a low, scared voice.

"My _God,_ Melissa, have you ever even _talked _to her? You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm going, bye," I snap, slamming the door behind me, a new determination to be Alison's friend boiling inside.

xoxo

{Alison}

xoxo

Spencer plops down next to me outside the pool, muttering a "hi." Tut, tut, Spence, since when do Hastings mutter?

"Hey, Spence," I smile, sitting up a little.

"Working on your tan?" She asks even though we both know the answer.

"Never mind that, what's got you so down? Melissa? She does seem like a bitch," I laugh a little.

"She is, sisters are a nightmare," Spence groans, sinking into the lawn chair next to mine.

"I feel ya," I tell her, genuinely able to relate.

"Alison, you don't have a sister, you don't know how miserable it is," Spencer points out. Right, there are only supposed to be _2_ DiLaurentis children.

"I'm _trying_ to be sympathetic, Spencer. God, relax a little, would you? So uptight, that's how people get wrinkles," I tsk, flipping a page in my magazine.

She laughs a little at that. I smile. It feels good to get what I want. It always does.

* * *

I'll take reviews over favorites and follows,

Please and thank you,

They make my motivation grow,

With luck they'll get through.

Hugs and Kisses - C and A


	3. a perfect day to lie

[alternative summary]

There's a game liars like her lose. The one where you tell the truth. This is that game. And it's becoming a matter of life or death.

**CHAPTER II**

xoxo

_[a perfect day to lie]_

xoxo

{Emily}

xoxo

A grin spreads across my lips. The water looks amazing, perfect for swimming. I just need to find a good spot to set my stuff up in.

"Hey, need a spot?" Someone asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I awkwardly nod, turning to see a really pretty blonde girl. Wow.

"You can set up next to us, we don't bite — well, Spence is a little scary but she's not too bad," the girl tells me, smiling coyly.

"_Hey,_" another blonde girl, Spencer, I assume, pipes up, "I'm not scary. Am I scary?"

"Your coffee is," the first blonde girl tells her.

"I have to agree with Ali on that, Spencer," a pale, dark haired girl says.

"Her coffee isn't scary," a light haired boy laughs, "but you people are _lazy._ Making me carry everything — I'm not your butler."

"I _wish_ butlers were as hot as you," "Ali" sighs.

"_Ali,_" the dark haired girl says, "he's my brother."

"It's a joke, Aria, God. So, Emily, right? The offer is still up," she smiles at me.

"Yeah, Emily Fields," I nod, "and, I think I will."

"Great. Well, you're pretty new here so, I'm Alison DiLaurentis but you can call me Ali," she sticks her hand out, that coy smile still in place _screaming,_ "I'm Ali and I'm fabulous."

"Spencer Hastings, contrary to the filthy lies Alison will tell you, I'm not scary, that's my sister," the other blonde girl says, shaking my hand. I smile politely.

"Your sister isn't really scary, just bitchy," the boy shrugs, "anyways, I'm Alex." No last name? We didn't have to do that?

"I'm Aria Montgomery," the pale girl introduces herself. Oh, she mentioned Alex being her brother, I think, so that's his last name too. Weird, they don't really look alike. I should probably leave it alone, I mean, Spencer and Ali could be sisters but they have different last names.

I'm probably over thinking this.

xoxo

{Alison}

xoxo

"Alex, set everything up over there, okay?" I instruct, not bothering to smile softly at him. He nods, heading over to set up the beach chairs and umbrella.

"You aren't going to help him?" Emily asks.

"Oh, God no, sweetie, new manicure," I tell her, fixing my hair as Spencer and Aria go to help Alex.

"Oh," she says, quietly.

"But you can if you want to," I smile at her.

"Yeah, sure," she quickly nods, heading over to help. Good. She's already scared she might get kicked out. I like it when they squirm. It's fun to have that power over someone. I look around, sure to memorize who's here. Your surroundings are always important. Not knowing them could get you killed.

I don't know about _you,_ but getting killed isn't exactly on my "to do" list.

"Ali, your chair's set up," Alex announces, grinning a little.

"Thanks, Al," I flash a pearly smile and wink.

"No problem. Hey, Spence, I'll set your chair up, just set Ari's up." I plop down in my chair, right under the umbrella, watching my little worker bees working. Just as planned.

* * *

"He's cute," Emily whispers to me as we sunbathe.

"You can say it loudly, Em, Ari only minds when I say it," I laugh, "go on."

"He's cute," she says, louder this time, with a furious blush.

"Alex? Cute? Are you kidding? The boy looks like he fell out of photoshop," Spence points out.

"He is . . . _Very_ good looking but he's also my brother, can we talk about other boys?" Ari awkwardly tries to change the topic.

"Ari, please, you aren't blood related, like me and the stoner," I tell her, putting a hand on her pasty arm, "besides, if we should be talking about anything, it's how you need to get a tan — I know that some guys _like_ the whole "vampire" look but, Sweetie, most guys don't."

"That's a little harsh, Alison," Spencer pipes up.

"Relax, Spence," I instruct, "I'm just being a friend. So, Em, you're on the swim team, right?"

"Yeah, it's actually really fun," she smiles, nodding quickly. Someone's glad I kept Spence from biting.

"It looks like it but I like field hockey, Spencer plays too," I say, tilting my head thoughtfully, taking a moment to think about my plan for when _she_ comes to visit. No, I can't think about that right now. One of my other plans needs to take action, and it's right about to — just _look_ what the cat dragged in.

"Hey, girls, I got the waters." Alex. Just in time to see the real fun. We all give a murmur of thanks to him and take our waters.

xoxo

{Emily}

xoxo

I smile at Alex when he hands me my water, he smiles back. My heart doesn't skip a little. Why doesn't my heart skip a little? He's good looking, he's friendly, he's funny — he . . . No, I'm not going to think about this, it's probably just because I know that he's Aria's brother and if Ali wants me in her group of friends then I'm going to be friends with Aria and that means he'll be off limits. Yeah.

I glance over at Ali. She smiles, it's a really pretty smile with dazzling white teeth. It makes my stomach do a flip. No. Nononono. It's just the delayed reaction from when Alex smiled at me. It has to be — no matter how gorgeous Ali is.

"Hey, Spence, isn't that your sister and her boyfriend?" Ali asks, pointing out a couple on the opposite side looking for a spot to set up in.

"Uh, yeah, crap, it is them," Spencer mutters, propping herself up a little.

"What if they see us? I hate your sister, she's such a bitch," Alex groans.

"Is she really that bad?" I ask.

"She scowls at my pink highlights," Aria mentions, "who scowls at a 12 year old's pink highlights?"

"Bitches," they chorus back.

"Oh . . ." I trail off, awkwardly.

"Yeah," Aria says, "crap, Spence, they see us." And sure enough, they do. The girl, Melissa, waves and takes the boy's, Ian, hand.

"Oh, my God," Spencer face palms, "oh, my God."

"Oh, my God," Alex laughs, "you poor thing." It's funny, how unsympathetic his voice is, and I laugh. But I don't giggle into my hand and avoid eye contact. I just . . . Laugh. Like it's a joke my best friend made. Weird. He's so funny and hot, I should be giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Careful, Al, bitchy's genetic, she might bite you," Ali teases him, smiling coyly at him. I giggle into my palm at this as Aria and Alex crack up, Spencer scowling at Ali's joke. Wait. I giggle into my palm. Like a schoolgirl. No. No. _No._ Ali is just more intimidating than Alex so I'm nervous about laughing at her joke, Alex is so inviting and friendly that I'm already comfortable with him. I don't like girls, I'm normal. I'm completely, 100% straight — Alex is cute and funny and friendly and I'm starting to like him. End of story.

"If bitchy's genetic, I don't even want to _imagine_ your family," he laughs, smiling widely at her. The smile he gives her is really warm, it's crooked but he has dimples so it balances out. Actually, the crooked smile is pretty cute. It doesn't make my insides feel warm and fuzzy though — probably because he's smiling at Ali.

Spencer joins in our laughter as Ali's dies out.

Playfully, Ali pushes him with a cute, slight smile, "shut up, Alex."

And it's the kind of smile that makes your stomach do backflips but it's not — it can't be. It's just the rush of taking all this in. Adrenaline, happiness, it's amazing. To realize that maybe you can have these people as friends.

"So, Emily, what's your favorite book? Mine's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, I love classics," Aria says, smiling slightly dazedly.

"My favorite book . . . I've never really thought about it, probably something like _Great Expectations_, I'm a sucker for Charles Dickens, I guess," I admit sheepishly.

"No way, I love Charles Dickens," Alex laughs, "he was brilliant."

"That is so cliché," Spencer groans.

"Oh, you know you love his works, besides, it's not like he's my favorite author — I'm a Poe person," he teases her.

"Really? You seem more like a Homer kinda guy," she cocks her head.

"If he could sit still long enough for that, Al is basically ADHD," Aria laughs, sending him a surprisingly playful glance. She seems like such an introvert, it's almost weird to see her like this.

"Oh, really, now, Ari? Since when are you a doctor?" Ali teases, her smile turning deviously seductive in that alluring way that makes you want to be her best friend even if you're terrified of her. Aria curls up, burying her bright red face in her knees with a fit of giggles.

"I wasn't aware they let 10 year olds into med school — oh, wait, you're 12, baby sis," Alex joshes, hugging her.

"Come _on,_ Alex, she doesn't look _that_ much like a 10 year old, more like an 8 year old growing boobs," Spencer joins the taunting, "right, Emily?"_  
_

"Well, maybe a little," I pinch my fingers together, deciding it's safe to join too.

"Shut up," Aria laughs, playfully checking Alex.

"Ooh, when did Princess learn to check?" He laughs, giving her a brotherly noogie, she bursts out into laughter, not even struggling. Is that what having a sibling is like? It makes me jealous, having someone like that would be . . . Wonderful.

"God, will you two get a room? Take the sibling love away from me," Ali scoffs, looking on at the scene.

"You're just upset because you're brother is a pothead and I'm actually sane," he waves her off while releasing Aria who smiles kindly at me.

"If anyone should be jealous of a sane sibling it's me, my sister is — " Spencer cuts off as the girl Alison pointed out waves and smiles this award winning smile, this —

"Hastings' smile, that's what that is, Em," Alex murmurs.

"Hastings' smile?" I ask, what the hell is that?

"The smile all Hastings wear, it seals business deals and secures court wins, it's the Hastings' smile," he explains, "right, Spence?"

"You _named_ my family's smile?" She asks him.

"Sweetie, we all did, everyone in Rosewood," Ali points out.

"What? Why didn't I get the memo?" Spencer asks, her voice thin and almost whiny but she's a Hastings and, from what I've heard, they don't do whiny.

"Because you're a Hastings, we couldn't _tell_ you," Alex scoffs.

"Would your parents sue if they knew we named your family's smile?" Aria asks, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I'm guessing that's part of the reason they were left out of the loop," I tilt my head, trying not to sound stupid. I don't want to blow my chances at being friends with them. They're . . . Different. And I like that.

"And bingo was her name-o. Way to go, Em," Alex smiles.

"My parents wouldn't _sue_ over you people _naming_ our family smile. If they did they'd win," Spencer says with arms crossed. I laugh. I think it's okay to laugh. And I must be right because they laugh too.

And then, "hey, Spencer, Alex, Alison, Aria, and . . . Hm, you I don't know." There's a different tone for every name; Spencer's annoyed, Alex's uncertain, Alison's resentful, Aria's curious.

"Emily, Emily Fields, it's nice to meet you," I smile, shaking her hand. She's the girl Ali pointed out, the one with the Hastings' smile.

"Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister," there's something about her smile, like she just beat her sister out, it's unnerving. "And this," she points to the older boy with her, he's cute, "is my boyfriend, Ian Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you all," he smiles, his gaze lingering on Ali who smirks. She sits up a little, her chest a little more noticeable, like she's sticking it out a tad, and that charming electricity to her eyes.

Spencer looks away, trying to avoid eye contact. She mutters into my ear, "welcome to Alison DiLaurentis' band of scum sucking road whores," and turns away, not looking at Ian with a red face.

I can't help but feel like something's seriously wrong. And the way Melissa glares daggers at Ali . . . Someone is lying to us, aren't they? Well, they aren't lying but, they're hiding something. Just . . . What?

"You can join us if you want." I think Ali just declared war.

* * *

I'll take reviews over favorites and follows,

Please and thank you,

They make my motivation grow,

With luck they'll get through.

Hugs and Kisses - C and A


	4. a pie a day keeps the boys away

[alternative summary]

There's a game liars like her lose. The one where you tell the truth. This is that game. And it's becoming a matter of life or death.

**CHAPTER III **

xoxo

_[a pie a day keeps the boys away] _

xoxo

{Hanna}

xoxo

Do you ever feel . . . Yucky inside? Just, like you aren't pretty? Or is it just me? Just me who looks in a mirror and hates what she sees, who smiles at a boy and feels fat, who . . . _Isn't_ pretty? And then eats her pain?

It doesn't help. It's a terrible cycle, there's no end and it will always end in me not being pretty. I wish I could control it — then I could be pretty, like Ali D. _Thin._ I want that. I want to have that so badly. I want that voice in the back of my head to just shut up, just once.

_You want me to buzz off, Han? Those numbers better drop._

I wish I knew how.

* * *

The store wreaks of perfume, it all blends and dominates and it's too much. I already don't want to be here, I want Mona to get back from getting that surprise already. This is where pretty, slim girls shop. And now it's where pretty, slim girls judge me. I hear the snickering and see the condescending (we learned that word in summer school, Dad wanted me to start using the words we learned) stares.

Bitches.

_Skinny bitches, Han._

I hate them.

I hate that stupid little voice, too.

One of them walks over to me, emphasizing her hips (I think that's called a sashay or something), "God, Hefty, desperate much?"

My eyes burn. I look down, _don't cry, don't cry._ It hurts. It hurts so much, I just want to fit in. I just want to be thin. I just want that stupid voice to shut up.

"Leave her alone, _Prudence,_ she didn't do crap to you." Wait. Is that _Alison DiLaurentis'_ voice? No. It couldn't be. Why would Alison DiLaurentis ever stand up for me? Why would she stand up for _Hefty Hanna? _Why would anyone?

"S - sorry, Ali, I didn't know she was your friend - I - "

"Save it, Hun, I don't talk to wannabes so you might as well just go back to shoving a toothbrush down your throat and wishing your parents hadn't named you Prudence," Ali glowers, her arms crossed. I've never had someone stand up for me before, let alone _the most popular girl in school. _But here she is, bitching out Prudence Finn for me.

Prudence Finn who's hurrying off with her head bowed in shame.

"Wow. I've never had _anyone_ stand up for me like that, thanks . . ." I mumble, trying not to sound stupid.

"It's okay, Hanna, anytime. Wanna help me pick out a skirt?" There's this gleam in her eyes and it's almost like someone is accepting me, someone besides "Loser Mona." That's what Ali calls her. But she's sweet, she eats lunch with me in the girls' bathroom. Ali would never want to be friends with Mona Vanderwaal. It's a miracle she's even talking to me! If . . . If Ali D. wants to be friends with me . . . I can't blow that. This could be the only chance I have at _having_ friends. I'm not wasting it. Even if it means blowing off sweet, sweet Mona who's just as nerdy as me.

. . .

I want friends.

"Sure," I smile.

One glance back to see if Mona's back, I promise myself I can have one look and one look only. So I look. And she's there. And I can see how much it hurts her to see me walking off with Alison DiLaurentis.

. . .

But I still walk off with her. Because there's no way I'm giving up the chance to be Ali D.'s friend for Loser Mona. Not in a million years.

* * *

"Girls, meet Hanna Marin. I ran into her at my favorite shop - you know the one, Spence - " Spencer Hastings (as in, "natural born overachiever bred to win at everything because she's a flipping Hastings and that's what they do" Spencer Hastings who's at the top of our _grade_) nods, of course she knows the place though, it's a rich people shop " - and we started talking after I got Prudence Finn, that no boobs bitch, to leave her alone," Ali informs her friends. None of them look like they belong in Ali's group, the It Group (except for the only boy, he looks photoshopped, definitely someone Ali would hang out with).

One of them looks like a vampire, she's so pale. She has pink highlights so I guess she's . . . What's the word? . . . Eccentric, yeah, I think that's it. I mean, she's _really_ pretty (despite the whole goth fashion sense), like a doll, but she doesn't look like someone who should be popular. I'm pretty sure the only time I've seen her, she's been reading, too.

The guy could be the poster boy for Abercrombie and Fitch if he has a six pack under that shirt, he's gorgeous. He's totally staring at Ali though. Not surprising but still heartbreaking.

There's a tan girl I don't think I've ever seen before. We must not run in the same circles. Whatever that actually means. Anyways, she looks athletic, really pretty, too. But, she looks so uncomfortable, like she's pretending she's something she's not. I mean, it could just be me reading into it too much (words I never thought I'd say) but . . .

And, of course, Spencer Hastings. She's always studying, I didn't even know she had a social life, I always figured she spent all her time overachieving and being perfect. Except in style, she always wears really preppy clothes, like she's going to a semi-formal dinner. My dad has those for work sometimes, well, he says they're semi-formal, they're not.

"Nice to meet you," Spencer smiles, reaching out to shake my hand, "I'm Spencer Hastings."

"Oh, I know. I've seen your name at the top of the honor roll and I think our dads golf together or something," I tell her.

"Wait, is your dad _Tom_ _Marin?_" She asks.

"Yep, it's kinda weird hearing people call him Tom though," I force an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, our dads golf during summer," she smiles, the Hastings' smile. Of course. What _other_ smile would a Hastings smile? Whoa, that sounds like a riddle or something.

"Is it normal for dads to golf?" The guy asks, "ah, whatever, Alex Montgomery at your service if your service involves me doing absolutely nothing." He mock bows. I laugh. Ali smiles, the pale girl tries to suppress her laughter, Spencer gives him a look that's ruined by the smile tugging at her lips, and the tan girl laughs loudly. It's strange. We all sort of share this moment where we're best friends but I've only _just_ met them. At the same time, it's nice.

"I think it's a rich dads thing," the tan girl pipes up, "um, hi, I'm Emily Fields." She shakes my hand with a shy smile.

"Probably. We'd have to ask a rich dad though," the pale girl murmurs, "Aria Montgomery," she adds, awkwardly shaking my hand. Montgomery? So . . . They're siblings? Weird. They don't really look alike.

"Well, I'm not asking Mr. Hastings _or_ Mr. DiLaurentis, they'd think it was weird," Alex points out, nudging Aria.

"We didn't ask you to ask either of them," Aria tells him, nudging him back.

"That's a first, Princess," he laughs, "besides, you were _going_ to."

"We - okay, _maybe,_" she admits.

"We were going to," Spencer deadpans.

"It would be embarrassing to do ourselves," Emily mumbles.

"G_uys._ Let's not talk about whether it is or isn't. We'll just go get lunch like _normal_ people instead of obsessing over rich dads and gold," Ali snaps.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart," Alex teases, faking a sneer.

"Please, we both know you'd jump off a cliff I told you to," she teases back. Wait. Are they flirting? Oh, my God, they are, aren't they?

"Only if there was porn at the bottom," he says in a dead serious voice. Silence drops. I gawk at him. Oh. My. God. He said that. He said that. Wow. He cracks a smile, laughing, "you should've seen the look on your face."

"You are such a perv," Ali laughs, shoving him.

"Seriously, not cool, Alex," Spencer says, awkwardly.

"Come on, it was funny," he chuckles, nudging her.

"It was - . . . Just a little," she sighs, "shut up, don't smile." She checks him. Oh. Is that just how he is with them? So, he and Ali _weren't_ flirting? This is gonna take some getting used to, isn't it?

xoxo

{Alison}

xoxo

I link arms with the girls, sure to wind up in the center and sure to wink at Alex. What? He may be Ari's brother but I've seen her drooling over the stoner. How _anyone_ could find _Jason_ hot, I have no freaking clue.

_Alex_ on the other hand . . .

Even Aria agrees he's "good looking," as she so awkwardly put it. I like that. Her awkwardness. It'll be fun to break that shell, I wanna see what's inside. And who cares if curiosity can be a bad thing? Curiosity may have killed the cat but bitchiness buried. She's my friend. "Bitchiness" is really just teasing. So it's not bitchy.

And maybe that's why I give Alex a subtle little smile when I catch him staring a little, and maybe that's why it asks, "like what you see?"

It's surprising, his reactions.

He winks. Quick. Simple. Gone.

And I know exactly what it means.

* * *

He smiles politely before he opens the double door to the restaurant. We walk in, giggling. It's just girls being girls with a cute boy to tease and flirt with.

Hanna's a hit, she's sweet and submissive (no, not in _that_ way, get your mind out of the gutter). It's jokes and gossip and Alex rolling his eyes. Perfect. We get our seats and order (I warn Han not to eat too much, "careful, Sweetie, we don't want a repeat of Prudence and her little wannabe bitches") and everything is going _perfect._

But then it isn't. Why? Two words: Loser Mona.

Maybe it's funny that she's seeing Hanna after I talked her into ditching the fugly bitch. I know it's not though. She's ruining my plan. Losers aren't part of the plan at all. Transforming these girls is going to be harder if old friends but in like this.

Hanna spots her. Her laughter dies out. Oh. Crap.

As if I didn't have enough to worry about with _her_ coming home soon.

* * *

I'll take reviews over favorites and follows,

Please and thank you,

They make my motivation grow,

With luck they'll get through.

Hugs and Kisses - C and A


End file.
